Tales of Team ADEF
by robloxian2456
Summary: (AU) The lives of the Third year Team ADEF will stop evil or not(I am bad at summeries) Rated M for possible Lemon and a lot of swearing OCxVelvet, OCxWeiss, OCxCoco, OCxCinder or OCxRuby(Possible)
1. Character Bio

**A/N: My characters for this story belongs to me, and rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

* * *

Drago "Nandos" Reinando: A 16 year old boy and a knight from Atlas. He's a kind person but has a short temper. He tends to curse a lot. He was raised by his grandparents (along with his siblings) because he's parents were killed in an accident. He is 5'8(A/N:In the prologue chapters he is 13) He met Weiss when he was younger, in his arsenal is a shield that can be brought up in the nick of time(A/N: It's like Reinhardt shield) and a great axe that changes into two forms, rocket launcher and flamethrower. He wears a normal black t-shirt and blue jeans, His body has been dust-infused and his semblance is he can cast: Lighting, Fire, Water and other dust particles/powers(A/N:Basically he can control dust)

* * *

Excel Bio

BIO

《Name》

Excel "Punshier" Veruk

《Reason》

Cuz I chose it to be..

《Age》

18

Height: 5'10

**《Faunus》**

**Cat**

Born in a village on Menagerie. Peaceful life. He had fun with all the faunuses in there. All the hide and seeks, tag etc. Excel never knew of how much humans hated faunuses. That is until his village burnt down cuz of them. He managed to escape the chaos and went to the nearest town. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, he was playing 'Hide and Seek' in the forest.

After the 'incident', he lived by stealing. He later meets Felix, a faunus, whose parents are alive, unlike Excel's. They always have talks in the park, playing, gossips, share JoJokes and thanks to such a thing as pity, Felix decided to help Excel by... hours of persuading his parents to adopt him.

At that time, Excel's age was 10, Felix was 9.

Excel idolized the hunter/huntresses because he thought of protecting a village like his. Clichéd, but it's a good reason. His reason of becoming a hunter is very different to Felix.

Age 13, Excel wanted to find a job to repay them. So he asked Felix's parents, without Felix knowing, for a job. They told him of a Café known as 'La Soleil'. They have connections with the owner, so he wouldn't have any trouble working there. They'll just say it's family business. That and the fact it's a very faunus-friendly café

With that, he went to the Cafe. Upon entering, he was immediately enchanted, looking into a certain faunus. She seemed so elegant to him. But if he kept on staring, it'd be awkward and so he went to ask other employees of applying.

The owner is someone named.. 'Cashew' ? Weird name... anyways, Excel got accepted and he was assigned to just be a waiter. He was to wear a butler uniform that still shows his faunus parts. With that, he needed to act like a real butler, calling the customers master or mistress, treating them as such.

He was excited for his job as he'll be able to meet other faunuses.. which just so happens to be all cats. Also the fact he'll get to meet 'The Elegant Lady' ,as he describes her.

He was first introduced to the two most iconic girls, named Chocola and Vanilla. Then to Azuki, Cinnamon, Coconut and lastly.. Maple. But being a Kuudere, he had a blank face and a monotonous voice talking to them. That's one of the reasons why Excel is a little closer to Vanilla than the rest.

About a month of working there, amazingly, Felix had found his way to La Soleil. Excel didn't really question it and just went over to take his orders.

Felix questioned "What kind of cookies do you have ?" And so Excel told him the cookies they had. Felix took a minute and decided to buy 1 chocolate chip and 1 double chocolate cookies.

Then Excel told Felix that they don't only have coffee, knowing he doesn't like them. He said that there were also tea, and so Felix chose green tea. Instead of his usual "I'll be back with your orders, master/mistress", he simply said "Okay, be right back"

Once back with said orders, Felix gave him a simple 'thanks'. He responded by walking away. As Excel had expected, Felix was planning to stay until his workshift finished. It was evident when Felix asked for the WiFi password.

Most of the girls of La Soleil noticed that Excel acts differently around Felix. And it certainly caught the attention of an Elegant Waitress.

It took quite a while but Excel finally ended his workshift, changed out of his uniform and walked home with Felix. Felix asked Excel "Do you think I can get a job here ?". Excel shrugged and answered "Ask your parents"

Which he later did apply and got in. He was the second butler to exist in La Soleil. They definitely attracted the females. Unlike the girls, who attracted too much males. Speaking of, Excel doesn't show it but he's very much jealous of those who catches the Elegant Waitress' attention and vice-versa.-

Age 15, It was a good day. It was actually a free day. Excel dislikes the idea for one reason... but let's not talk about that. Felix and Excel were just on a random stroll. They went from an anime store, all the way to the docks. Yes. A store with many Japanese stuff.. to boats.. anyways..

They saw something odd. It seems like one hooded person was fighting a gang. It seemed like the 'gang' consisted of a bunch of idiots. Well at least they were smart enough to have called backup, so the two joined in with the weapons they bought/made. Excel had made a sword-whip and a healing gun, while Felix had a greatsword that turns into a gun. The hooded one man army had a scythe that could change into an assault rifle.

With that, the three somehow worked together quite well. Even though they just met the hooded man. Ozpin had seen what they did magically and invited them to Beacon Academy

* * *

Name: Andrew 'Ghost' Wilkinson

Age: 19

Hieght: 6'5

Andrew was born in the Kingdom of Vale and he is a younger brother to Sean 'Frost' Wilkinson who is carrying they're family legacy and he is married to Winter Schnee(Don't ask why) he is friendly to all faunus, but he despised the White Fang.

Andrew met Winter through his brother because they were 'friends' as they say. And when he met Weiss she hated him, but as days turn into months she being to like him but it is slow.

When Andrew was 10 he was training under his brother but he has his own style and weapon, his weapon is a modified scythe that changes into an assault rifle(AR-15), and two pistols(M1911s) that turns into knifes, his semblance is Grim Reaper, he can move around fast but it leaves behind ash(like Reaper from Overwatch but much more badass) he can regenerate faster than a normal person with Aura.

Andrew also has a Hidden semblance that is sort of like magic(No one knows yet). Andrew is attending Beacon with his team ADEF(Adeith) and they are third year's in Beacon Academy, and he and his team is close friends with team VACM and they are Second year in Beacon also friends with team CFVY but people could say he is a bit too close to a certain Rabbit Faunus, but team CFVY and ADEF was friends since CFVY just started in Beacon as First year's.

Andrew is Kind-Hearted, Strong, Confident, Persuasive, Smart and Logical

He has white skin, Greyish-blue eyes, Sliver hair, Grey hair and Red eyes(After 'Protecter' powers, you will find out later)

He wears a Black Trench coat that stretched down to his upper knee caps, dark blue T-shirt inside the trench coat, black cargo pants, wears black shades at all times, and has a hood in the trench coat also a black bandanna.

When he was 16 he met Felix and Excel, surprised that they manage to work together even being complete fucking strangers, and after they finished fighting the White Fang at the docks, Andrew knew that Ozpin was watching the whole thing and manage to get the three of them into Beacon early.

During the months in Beacon Andrew knew more about cat faunus and their Altasian tank, he knew about the faunus-friendly cafe where they work and do other stuff but he was weary about the Altasian tank who Excel called Nandos, and Andrew thought 'Really... Nandos like the Restaurant?' but his name is Drago Reinando, Andrew feels like there is more to his character.

* * *

Name: Felix Liksi

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Race: Cat Faunus

Felix lived a happy life because he does not have to live with the shit that everyone in Mistral because his family was mostly untouched by the Mistral consul but when time comes to move business to Vale, but that took time and money but when Felix was in the market the age of 9 walking with his parents, but he saw something in the conner of his eye was a thieving faunus, it stole some chicken and pudding. When he found the lone cat faunus in an alley, he asked what his name his and his name was Excel.

As he grew older and moved to Vale with his family and adopted brother and a couple of months later Excel was working at La Soleil, and he went there for food and waiting for brother finishing work and weeks later he works there with his brother and other cat faunus, he caught the eye of two particular cat faunus named Chocola and Vanilla the two poster girls of the café, and Excel would tease Felix about the faunus hitting on him. And Felix would get him back by putting him and Maple into the janitor's closet.

Well he was 14 he was walking with his brother to the do stuff and somehow manage to wander to the docks and they saw a group of faunus fighting someone who looks like he came back from the dead.

* * *

 **Hey it's robloxian2456, writing a fanfic to be honest I haven't written any fanfic for sometime now because of life**

 **Andrew: That's not what you said last time**

 **Felix: Yeah**

 **God dammit, I hate you guys**

 **And this is Robloxian2456 sighing off**


	2. Chapter 1

**My characters and my story belong to me**

 **Rwby and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

A day in Vale has past and a certain cat faunus was walking through the streets and eating a cookie

"Why is Andrew trying to split me and my brother apart" said the cat faunus

Then the faunus saw something that is very familiar, he saw a red hooded person fighting what looks like dust robbers

"I feel certain dejavu about this scenario" he said

The hooded person fought the robbers with no problem expect for someone that looks like Roman Torchwick

"Is it past your bedtime Red?" he said

"I guess I should help this person" the cat faunus he ran and attacked Torchwick

"Well it's my time to go now" he shoots a rocket at the duo

The cat faunus and the red hooded person dodged out of the way of the blast radius

"Where did he go?" asked the hooded person, the faunus just shugged

"So long red and other guy, nice having business with you" Roman climbed the ladder and the faunus and the hooded person followed

They reached Roman but there was a bullhead ready to pick him up

"Well see you next time Red" Roman said and throwing a red dust gem at the hooded person and shot at it

And a certain blond hair professor say them

"Um... We got a hunter" Roman said to the pilot and changed places

The person now looked like a girl that the professor and the cat faunus knew but the faunus didn't know that much of the person

'Oh fuck is this what Andrew probably told me about' The faunus thought

The person used magic against the professor and she dodged it and fought back with her own magic, the bullhead took some damage and flew away

After the fight was over the professor looked at the cat faunus with a glare that will kill him

"Are you two Hunters?" the hooded person said "Can I have your autograph"

The huntress sighed and said to the faunus "Aren't you supposed to be in school Felix"

"Yes, but my team leader wanted me to explore a tiny bit" Felix replied

The Professor took the hooded person to the Vale police department

* * *

Back in the dorm of Beacon Academy

Felix walks into his team dorm, him and his team were Third years in Beacon

And his team asked "What the fuck happened to you and why did you take my cookie" Andrew asked Felix

"Well it was one the table and it was delicious, so I had to take it was like it was talking to me" Felix replied

Andrew faceplams, and his brother slaps him "Really!.. again Excel" Felix said like it happened before

"Well it was a coming home slap" Excel said in a happy face

"You know if you keep doing that he might kill you" Drago said

"Well... Nandos how about you fuck off" Excel said

"Guys we should going to sleep because tomorrow is the next year" Andrew said

* * *

The next day

Andrew POV

I wake up at 6:30 in the morning

"God that is the time, well I guess I have some time to spare until 7:30" I say still sleepy

I change to my normal attire and I go towards the door, I open it to see my girlfriend infront of me

"Good morning Vel" I said

"Morning Drew" Velvet said

"Well I guess we got time to spare until the first years come in en mass" I say to my girlfriend

Velvet kissed me on the cheek and walked off

'Oh my fucking god I still can't believe she is my girlfriend even I look like Death' I thought

I followed my girlfriend towards the garden when I reached her, she grabbed my right arm

"Drew remember the time you were being nice to me" Velvet said

"Yeah, and you thought I was going to kill you, but it makes sense due to my attire" I said hold Velvet

"Yeah" she giggled remember that time

"Well I guess you are solo here with your team out and about" I say to Velvet

I look at the time its 7:25

"Oh shit it's almost time" I say to Velvet

"But I wish we could do this more often" Vel said to me

"I know my little rabbit, I know" I bent down to kiss her on the lips and we walked back to school

* * *

Beacon landing pad

Third person

Andrew was tasked by Ozpin to meet the new First Years probably because of my 'Ok' personality, sometimes its good to meet new people

'Why Ozpin tasked me this I have no clue' Andrew thought

Andrew was walking towards the new First years, and he saw a certain white haired girl and she was yelling at another girl and he walked towards the white haired girl and the girl saw Andrew and she ran to hug him

"Andrew! Your here, I wanted to see you again" The girl said to her friend

"Well, my little sister-in-law named Weiss, I am already a third year here in Beacon. And its going to be a lot of hard work you are going to put in, and start making friends and don't be upstuck" Andrew said to his sister-in-law

"Ok, then I will try" Weiss said

He knew this is going to be a long another two years of more yelling, slapping, banter, and suffering

* * *

 **End here because its call tales of team ADEF**

 **Weiss: Hey Rob what are you doing?**

 **Nothing Weiss nothing going on (its not like Felix would have a name his weapon 'Hentai')**

 **Weiss: What did you say?**

 **Nothing I did not say anything**

 **And This is robloxian2456 signing off**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: My characters and this story belongs to me**

 **Rwby and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Chapter 2: Busy Day

It was the first day for the first years Excel is cleaning his Iris Heart while he hears muffled sounds coming from the ballroom, today was initiation day for the New students. He remembered last time during his time during initiation, but he was knocked out of tranced by their atlasian tank, due to his clumsiness and how he operates and Excel and his team made a name for themselves well only Andrew, Felix and Excel, While Andrew is called the 'Ghost of Beacon' and the brothers are the 'Dynamic duo of Beacon'

'I wish Coco was here' Excel thought

"Hey Excel, do you want to see the teams being built" Drago said

"Nah, I just want to sit in this room, and eat my pudding which I stole from Andrew's desk" He said

"Sure, but you are going to be dragged by Maple soon you know that right?" Drago said

"Well, I don't mind at least its not you or Andrew" Excel replied

"You know Andrew is coming back to the dorm right?" Drago said "And he is bringing team VACM here to"

"Like I said before Nandos, I really don't fucking mind" He said

The door opens and they see team VACM and their teammates

"NYA.. Hello, Exy and Nandos" Maple said

"So now most of us are here" Andrew said looking at Felix being hugged by Chocola and Vanilla

"Aww, why can I get a hug?" Excel said

"Ok, I will give you a hug" Maple said to her boyfriend

"So lets go" Felix said

* * *

Beacon auditorium

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long. You four collected the Knight pieces, and you four will assemble team RWBY led by Ruby rose" Ozpin said the people in the auditorium was clapping for the new team

"Good job" Yang said to her sister and hugging

The first years are assigned their dorms. And team RWBY and team JNPR is a bit far out from team ADEF's dorm, and because Andrew wanted to read alone in slience sometimes

Team ADEF left the auditorium, and Excel looked back to see team RWBY and JNPR following them.

"Uhh.. can you guys show us to our dorms?" asked a blond haired boy

"Sure thing Jaune, come on lets go" Andrew said

And Drago was looking at ruby but no one saw the gaze expect for his team

'Ruby looks so cute, but she has sliver eyes ' Drago thought

"Are you guys new here?" Pyrha asked Andrew

"No, we are not we have been here for two years now. This is our third year" Felix said

"Oh, so what is your team name?" asked Weiss

"We are team ADEF" Andrew replied to his sister-in-law

"Wait... the Team ADEF?" Pyrha asked Andrew

"Yeah... Why? We are a team of misfits" he replied

"Well your team is infamous around remnant, mainly you Andrew" Pyrha said

"Really now? Well sometimes news travels fast anywhere if they see the 'ghost'" he replied

"Wait you are 'ghost'" Weiss asked her brother-in-law

"Well yes, Weiss and sometimes I am called the 'Grim Reaper'" he replied

Team ADEF was leading their new friends to their dorms

"Well here are your dorms, Andrew and I have to go now. Excel and Drago is yours" Felix said leaving after Andrew

"Oh shit" Excel and Drago said at the same time

* * *

 **And end of chapter I am very sorry this is a short one but I am very tired**

 **Weiss: Rob can you please tell me about Felix's weapon name**

 **Me: What are you talking about**

 **Weiss: I saw your discord don't lie to me**

 **Me: Oh shit**

 **Felix comes in**

 **Felix: Rob I don't know why that was a goo-**

 **Felix sees Weiss**

 **Felix: Hi there Weiss**

 **Me: Well this is going to suck in the future**

 **Well this is robloxian2456 signing off**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

 **My story and my characters belong to me**

 **Nekopara characters belong to Sekai Project**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Problems

A week has past in Beacon academy, Andrew was sitting at his table eating a cookie and reading in his team dorm. The rest of his team were out or somewhere he does not want to know. He was not that excited that Weiss is in the school, probably she wants to get away from her dad or she want to see him.

'Thank god Felix isn't here' Andrew thought

He hears a door open behind him, and he see Weiss at the door

"Can I come in?" She asked

"Yeah sure" Andrew replied

Weiss comes in the room and closes the door behind her

"So how are you liking Beacon so far?" he asked his sister-in-law

"Ok. For the most part" Weiss replied "So how was Beacon when you were here?"

"It was ok, and me just being me. I can work on it" Andrew replied

Felix comes in and saw that Andrew is eating a cookie so he ran towards him and snatched the cookie off his hand

"This is mine" Felix said

"GOD DAMMIT, WHY DO YOU FUCKS KEEP STEALING MY FOOD?" Andrew shouted at his teammate

"Well because, I'm in love with cookie" Felix said while getting out

"Those guys really know how to trigger someone" Andrew said

"This is your team, you guys are so... disorganized" Weiss said

"Well like I said before my little sister-in-law. That we are a team of misfits" he replied

"Andrew. Can you please tell me who that is?" Weiss asked her brother

"Oh, so you have a crush on my friend eh?" Andrew teasing his sister

"W-w-what n-no i-it's n-not like that at all" Weiss stuttering while blushing

'So I guess, Felix melted the heart of the Ice queen' Andrew thought

"I will introduce you to him later" he said to Weiss

* * *

After Felix stole from the cookie from Andrew, he was going find his brother which was hanging out with Yang and Ruby

'God dammit, two pun makers in one area' he thought

"Hey there Felix" Excel wave to his brother

"So are we going around Vale?" asked Ruby

"Yeah we might" Excel replied

"More problems for me" Felix said

"Lets go to La soleil cafe" Excel said

"Yeah lets go" Yang said

"Yay, I could get more cookies" Felix said

* * *

La soleil cafe

Excel and co arrived at the cafe and ready to eat but Yang is paying

"YAY COOKIES" Felix and Ruby said in excitement

They stayed there for a few hours and they see two people who looked like Andrew and Weiss are on a date

"Guys look at those two" Excel said

"Lets go and spy on them" Felix said

* * *

Meanwhile with Andrew and Weiss

"Why do you want to go outside sometimes?" Weiss asked

"Well its fun and calming" Andrew replied "And sometimes I don't have to be in the same room with my team"

"Oh is that why you call yourselves misfits" Weiss now knowing the team

"When is Sean and Winter being here?" she asked her brother

"Well from what my sources say. It's during the Vaytal festival" Andrew replied

"Sources?" Weiss said

"Yeah I have my sources and getting around people" Andrew replied

"Well its good to see you again Andrew, and not dead" Weiss hugging her brother

"Me too, snow angel me too" Andrew hugged back

Andrew heard something in the background but he knew who it was

"Guys come out now" Andrew said scaring Weiss

"Aww. you guys look cute together" Yang said

"First of all, I am her brother-in-law. Second she is blushing like crazy now. And third I already have a girlfriend also I am too fucking tall" Andrew said to Yang

"Weiss is this true?" Ruby asked her teammate

"The only person who should be asking her out is you" Andrew said pointing at Felix

"W-What me?" Felix surprised at this "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, you made a mark for yourself, good job. And now Weiss has a crush on you" Andrew said

"A-A-Andrew s-s-stop that, I don't have a c-crush on him" Weiss flustered

"Aww, did the Ice Queen's throne melt" Andrew teasing his sister

"N-no" she trying to compose herself

"Ok I'll stop but I am going back to the dorms" Andrew walking back to school

* * *

 **Wooo This chapter is done now**

 **Felix: Rob why did you do that to me?**

 **Weiss: I would not have a crush on him**

 **Me: Smiling deviously**

 **Felix: I know that smile Weiss run**

 **Weiss: why?**

 **Felix is runs away and dragging Weiss with him**

 **And this is robloxian2456 signing off**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: My characters for this story belongs to me, and rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

* * *

Chapter 4: Team CRDL vs Team ADEF

Today is now the first day of the third week, on Beacon Andrew and Drago were doing dust specialty classes. Excel and Felix is doing History class with their friends, but Excel and Felix slept due to them staying up at night, trying to trigger Andrew. And Jaune was also sleeping with but Excel and Felix have the highest grades in the class, but their slumber was interrupted by a student yelling 'yeahh' that woke up Felix and Excel, and Dr. Oobleck was asking Jaune a question about how did the humans lose at by not knowing that the faunus had night vision.

When class and it was lunch, and when they saw Andrew and Drago. Drago was on fire and Andrew perfectly fine, they were going to question about why is Drago on fire, but they don't want to ask what happened class, so they got lunch and sat at their usual spot. But they heard someone say "Can please stop please?" the voice said

Andrew knows from anywhere it was velvet being bullied but he knows who is bullying her it was cardin. Leader of team CRDL

"I told they were real" Cardin said "What a freak"

That made Andrew's blood boil the Second, Third and Fourth years stepped back a tiny bit because know Andrew if you insult any one of his family you are dead, he stood up and walked to Cardin

"You know you shouldn't be doing that to people right?" Andrew said to Cardin in is calming voice

"No, because they are animals" Cardin say that out loud

Andrew can see the faunus all shiver at that comment

"Stop bullying and being a fucking racist or if you keep on going. You are going to suffer" Andrew threatening him

"Are you going to stop me?" Cardin throwing a punch towards Andrew

Andrew caught Cardin fist raised him up high and said "Goodbye, you racist fucking asshole" Andrew threw cardin so fast he hit the wall of the cafeteria before anyone could blink

"Well, that's that" Andrew walking out trying to find his girlfriend

"Uh is cardin going to be okay" Ruby asked Excel

"Don't worry but his team should worry" he replied

"Why is everyone else other than the new students like took ten steps back?" Blake asked Drago

"Because of his reputation, he does hate people that discriminate faunus. But he hate the White Fang even more" Drago replied

"What reputation?" Ren asked

"We really don't know about his backstory the only people that knows about his backstory is Velvet, Winter and his brother" Weiss said

"So you don't even know about his story" Jaune said Weiss shook her head

"Well lets get to class, I bet that Andrew itching to fight team CRDL" Drago said

* * *

Beacon gardens

Andrew P.O.V

II was following Velvet and I found her in the gardens

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Velvet asked me

"Yes Vel. Yes it is" I replied to my girlfriend

Velvet was crying, and I walked up and hugged her and she cried on my arms

"Why do people have to be so mean?" Vel asked me "Why people be like you?"

"I really don't know Vel, sometimes people really don't change" I replied

"But your village was attacked by faunus and yet you still befriend faunus all around remnant" She said

"Because I knew not all faunus are bad, that is why I am taking missions against them" I say trying to comfort her

"But you lost your arm to one of them, and you came back all bloodied up. You scared me" Vel replied

"I know my little brown haired bunny" I said answering her worries "Come on lets go inside"

"No, I just want to stay here for a bit longer" Vel said

"You know we have combat classes right" I say to her trying to not be late to class

"Ok, I wish things were different" Velvet said

* * *

Beacon combat arena

"Alright class today we will have a sparring match between team CRDL and team ADEF" Goodwitch said

'Time for suffering' Andrew thought

Team ADEF went off to get their gear and Team CRDL did the same thing but everyone will who is coming on top

After a couple of minutes has pass the students in the bleaches saw both teams, but they could see there is a difference between the two teams probably the fashion sense and the weapons, Drago can see ruby drooling about their weapons but the weird thing to most first years that they have no armor except for Drago

"Kick their asses" A third year said

"Well now that all the fighters are ready. Make ready... Set... Fight" Goodwitch said

Team CRDL just rushed ADEF, and they didn't move until last minute when team CRDL was engulfed in ash clouds the students on the bleaches saw the amount of team work that they have. But they know that Cardin is one dead motherfucker

"I got Cardin you guys take the others" Andrew said to his team

Andrew took out his pistols and shoots at Cardin but he knows that it will not work, so he turned the pistols into knives and charge Cardin and but he knows that Cardin will underestimate his enemy.

And Andrew knew that his team won't be easily defeated. And the rest the of Cardin's team was easy pickings for Team ADEF, and the rest of Andrew's team stay back and watched the battle between Cardin and Andrew, but they saw a body on the floor and it's their leader's deception tactic, and Cardin got hit with the strongest punch of all time and flew threw many walls but Andrew being himself, he would know that he won't give up

"AND THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A RACIST BIGOT. YOU FUCKING FUCKFACE NEXT TIME IF YOU BE A RACIST I WILL SHOVE YOUR TEAMMATES HEAD UP YOUR ASS!" Andrew yelled

Everyone saw the power of Andrew and they know why he has a name for himself, because he can just pretend to be dead and everyone saw the prosthetic arm that he got, but no one will question him. But from what people say he is only treating people like Cardin, so they get the treatment that they've been giving to the faunus.

* * *

 **And Cut well time to end it here**

 **Blake: Hey Rob, why is Andrew all that**

 **Andrew: Because Blake I am different from most people**

 **Me: Why do you people always come in?**

 **Velvet: You keep leaving the door open**

 **Me: I close that door soon**

 **And this is Robloxian2456 signing off**


	6. Chapter 5(Part 1)

**My characters and my story belong to me**

 **Rwby and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Chapter 5 pt1: Walking down memory lane (Andrew's flashback)

Andrew was playing his guitar and singing his favorite song, until he was interrupted by Velvet.

"Hey, honey. Are you playing your guitar again?" She asked

"Yeah it makes me feel calm, after what happened yesterday" Andrew said to his girlfriend

"Andrew do you want to change the past?" Velvet said

"Why do want me to answer that?" Andrew said "Besides if I want to change that past, I will not get to meet the wonderful woman right infront of me"

"H-hey don't say that" Vel flustered

"Well it is only true to me, because I know you better than anyone else" her boyfriend replied

"You know looking at your arm, I really want to know what really happened on that mission" Vel said

"I guess I should tell you now than later" Andrew said

* * *

 ** _A Year ago_**

 _Andrew was getting his new mission, and it was to recon a White Fang base. So he would take the mission, but he feels he can't do this mission._

 _"Hey Andrew!" Velvet called towards her boyfriend  
_

 _"Hey Vel" Andrew hugging his girlfriend_

 _"Are you going now?" Vel worried_

 _"Yeah, I have to go on this mission, I feel bad going on a mission during your birthday" Andrew said_

 _"You should call this mission off then" Vel said_

 _"I can't Velvet, I have to go on this mission" Andrew replied_

 _"Are you sure? Please stay" Velvet trying to make her boyfriend stay_

 _"I TOLD YOU VELVET I CAN'T" Andrew yelled at his girlfriend with anger_

 _Velvet took a couple of steps back and ran away because she was scared of her boyfriend_

 _"Vel wait" Andrew called out but velvet didn't hear_

 _'Great just great, now Coco is on my ass now' he thought 'I have to go on this mission'_

 ** _White Fang base_**

 _Andrew was at the base just on recon like the mission details_

 _'I think I might take a look inside' he thought_

 _Andrew drew closer onto the base, and when he went inside he saw the operations that the White Fang, it seems that they have a good amount of resources. And they spot him and they alarmed the rest of the base_

 _'Oh shit' Andrew thought_

 _"Get the human spy" one of the lieutenants said to his subordinates_

 _Andrew fought through many of the grunts with his scythe, but there are much more hard hitting faunus in the White Fang mainly the lieutenants. But he can fight them without a scratch but he saw someone that looks like his teammate Drago but he had more problems to deal with._

 _"Die human" The lieutenant said_

 _"Not a chance" Andrew replied_

 _The fight took a long time Andrew used most of his ammo on all his guns, but the lieutenant was hard to beat. But Andrew was at a turning point of his life, and he took care of the lieutenant he saw the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurrus_

 _Andrew knew he has no more energy to fight, but he knew if he takes out the head of the White Fang his mission is complete. He charged Adam and the two was battling but Adam was faster than Andrew but the only thing that Andrew has and Adam doesn't is his powers because his parents had powers beyond the fields of semblance but he knew he can't use all of it, so he cast lighting towards Adam but all that lighting was absorbed by Adam_

 _'Imposible, but its probably his semblance' Andrew thought_

 _As he was charging at Adam, he didn't know that Adam had his semblance ready and when Adam activated his semblance, Adam cut through Andrew's right arm and scared his right eye. And when he was falling to his death he saw what looked like two yellow eyes._

 _Andrew fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. And wishing he did not take this mission._

 _Adam walked towards his body and said the lieutenants "Dump his body outside and let it rot"_

 _The lieutenant obeyed and dumped Andrew's body outside. Still bleeding Andrew got up and making it back to Beacon academy to tell Ozpin the upcoming threat._

 _'I really think that this Ghost fits' Andrew thought_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

 _Andrew made it back to school and he saw velvet_

 _'Oh shit what am I going to tell her' Andrew thought before collapsing onto the ground he heard velvet call his name_

 ** _Velvet_ _P.O.V_**

 _I saw something coming towards the school and the person looked like Andrew_

 _'Is that Andrew' I thought then I saw my boyfriend collapse onto the ground_

 _"Drew!" I screamed that caught attention of my team_

 _'What happened to you Drew?' I thought look at her boyfriend_

 _"What is going on here?" Coco said_

 _"Its Drew he is hurt and dying" I said trying not to cry_

 _"Ok. I will go get the teachers" Coco said_

 _A few minutes later_

 _Andrew opened his eyes_

 _"Vel is that you?" He said_

 _"Yes its me honey" I replied_

 _"I should have not taken that mission" Andrew said_

 _"What that mission" I said trying not to cry_

 _"I am so sorry Vel, and don't cry ok" Andrew said trying to calm me down and passing out_

 _Then I saw Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin coming towards me_

 _"How is he?" Goodwitch asked me_

 _"He is stable for now" I replied_

 _"Alright lets him to the infirmary" Ozpin said_

 ** _Beacon infirmary (2 Weeks later)_**

 _ **Andrew P.O.V**_

 _I woke up at the infirmary and I saw Velvet by my bed, sleeping I gestured my had to wake her up. She woke up and hugged me_

 _"Oh my god your back. I thought I lost you" Velvet said and kissed me_

 _"I'm ok velvet" I replied_

 _I saw Ozpin coming in and I know he wants a report on the mission_

 _"So.. how long was I out?" I said_

 _"About two weeks" Ozpin said_

 _"Now, Miss Scarlatina. Would you please leave us alone for a few minutes" Ozpin added_

 _Velvet got up and left the room_

 _"So.. you want to know what happened?" I asked Ozpin nodded_

 _"Ozpin. They are planning big I mean big big, from the looks of it Salem has the White Fang under her control" I said_

 _"That is a bit challenging" Ozpin said "What else did you learn?"_

 _"I got the plans and the resources, but I don't know where or when are they going to hit" I replied "And one more thing sir. Salem as an agent in this academy, and she is sending some else here to meet up with that agent"_

 _"That could be very troubling" Ozpin "But we must keep the status quo"_

 _"Yes sir" I said_

 _"And you can rest now Mr. Wilkinson, you deserved a rest" Ozpin said_

* * *

 **Present day**

"So that is why you were all fucked up" Velvet said

"Yeah, I am so sorry that I kept this from you" Andrew said "Because I had to keep the status quo"

"Yeah that is true. But you got a lot of yelling from Coco" Velvet said giggling

"Well I thought Excel will keep her under control" Andrew said

"Welp I guess that is life then" she said then she kissed Andrew on the cheeks and rest her head on his shoulder

* * *

 **And Cut this is the first part to the first area of flash back**

 **Please review, favorite and follow this story**

 **And as always this is Robloxian2456 signing out**


	7. Chapter 5(Part 2)

**A/N: My characters and this story belongs to me**

 **Rwby and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Chapter 5b: Walking down Memory lane

Felix is in his team's dorm microwaving some mac and cheese, it was just him and Drago their Altesian tank he was asleep because he was tired from the much torture that Excel, Vanilla, Felix, Maple and Azuki. Adding to that they had some test coming up but things could get even hairier if they tried to torture Andrew. When Felix was at his table studying and eating someone knocked onto the door.

"I got it" said Drago

He walked up to the door and opened it and it revealed to be the heiress of the Schnee dust company

"Hey is Felix here?" Weiss asked Drago

"Yeah he is at his table eating mac and cheese" he replied

"I want to talk to him about my brother-in-law" she said

"Ok, I will let you in" Drago said letting Weiss in

Felix turns around with mac and cheese stuffed in his mouth and gave hand signals that says 'I am eating, you can come in' Weiss sits on Andrew's bed

"And I will leave, see ya later Felix" Drago leaves

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCK" Felix shouted "I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THIS TSUDERE"

Weiss was shocked to see this person who was the second best of her in-law's team

"So Weiss, why do you want to talk about your brother-in-law?" Felix questions "Because aren't you suppose to know him more than us?"

"Is this a cover up for you to talk to we?" he adds

"Y-yes I-I want to k-know m-more about you" Weiss stutters

"Why are you here in the first place?" Felix asked

"I just want to know why a seventeen year old like you being a third year in beacon" Weiss asked

"Like how I started?" Felix asked

"Yeah and how my brother-in-law adapted on the field" Weiss said "I've only seen him fight a few times"

"Well it's much different than that snow flake. Because our team, we just improvise" Felix answer still eating mac and cheese

* * *

 ** _One Year ago_**

 ** _Vytal Festival_**

 ** _Felix P.O.V_**

 _I was going for something to eat but my team leader and I were selected for the two person fight_

 _"I just want to eat!" I exclaimed_

 _"Just hold it in" his team leader said_

 _"Fine, but you owe one" I said_

 _"Yeah Yeah that means no stealing food from my table" Andrew said_

 _"Ok I will honor that agreement" I replied_

 _"I know you won't" Andrew said "Come on lets go fight"_

 _Andrew and myself were entering the arena but we fighting a Atlesian team_

 _"Are wer fighting Drago's people?" I asked Andrew_

 _"Well I think he won't mind" Andrew answered casually  
_

 _Andrew and I said the two people from team PIPE, one her name Pip Lorena, and the second his is named Edward Ludwig both are Atlas born_

 _"Jezz dress up much" I said looking at them_

 _Andrew smacks on the head_

 _"Can you please don't patronize the enemy?" Andrew said_

 _"Ok, ok I'm sorry just look at them" I said still rubbing my head_

 _The two Atlesians mocked us_

 _"Look at those two no sense of discipline" Pip said_

 _"Really?" Edward questions "Because looks like that tall guy has alot of discipline"_

 _"Oh, please him? having discipline?" Pip scoffs_

 ** _"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a fight for you here today, We have a two pairs of people from two teams, and one most people would know. We have Andrew and Felix from Team ADEF. And on the other corner Pip and Edward from Team PIPE, so people we will see more action from the 'Ghost of Beacon' and the 'Demon of Beacon' we will see a show folks"_** _Dr Oobleck said over the speakers_

 _I could see the fear that One of the contestant but the other scoffed at it believe it was fake and propaganda stunt_

 _"Ready to go?" Andrew asked_

 _"Yeah I'm ready" I said_

 _We see the terrain being set and once it set and timer counted down from 3...2...1... I see Andrew speed towards the leader of PIPE and looks like I am fighting the other dude_

 _"Felix get him and try to pin him down" Andrew yelled at me_

 _"Got it" I said speeding towards my enemy_

 _"Edward get him" Edward's team leader said to him_

 _"I know that Pip stop pushing me" Edward saying angrily at Pip_

 _Andrew takes Pip on but he is too fast for her and being a ghost gives him some benefits on the battlefield. Well I will fare a bit harder because of my Titanic blast, and how the mechanisms work._

 _"You are very slow and weak" I mock the person I am fighting with_

 _"I am not very weak" Edward said in anger_

 _I am go in close quarters and ok in ranged attacks so I bested my enemy by blasting him with a powerful shot but I hear music somewhere its sounds so familiar and after my fight I see that Andrew finished his too but a bit more brutal than usual, I saw his hair and eye color change his hair changed to grey and his eyes were blood red but after a few seconds he is back into his normal form_

 _"So I owe you food right?" Andrew told me_

 _"Yeah you did and time to eat some ramen" I said_

 _I could here Andrew groan in the background_

* * *

 **Present day**

 **Felix P.O.V**

"Well that is how me and your brother fought in the Vytal tournament last year" I said

"Wow, I never thought Andrew was different" Weiss said

I hear someone come in and it was Andrew and my brother Excel

"Felix are you ea-" Andrew stopped mid sentence

"Wow Andrew you can't fin-" My brother stopped mid sentence

"Uhh I guess we should get going. See ya later Felix" Andrew said, he and my brother ran off or disappeared

"Weiss do you have any glyhs to pull me?" I said but I said it incorrectly "Wait WEISS DON'T PULL ME"

But it was too late Weiss pulled me at very high speeds

"God dammit Weiss I told you to get your brother and Excel" I said panting on the floor

"I-I'm v-v-very s-sorry F-F-Felix" Weiss blushing from embarrassment

"It's okay" I said getting up

"Felix can tell you something?" Weiss saying trying not to stutter

"Yeah okay, spill" I said

"I have a crush on you" Weiss confessed

'Wait what? Why would a Schnee go out with a faunus?' I thought

"Ok can I say no?" I asked her

"Well if you want to be denial about it" Weiss answered

"Weiss can you look at my head?" I said "And I am not apart of the White Fang

I bend down so Weiss could get a better look

"Your a Faunus?" Weiss saying in shock

"Yeah you just realized that?" I replied

"Your just taller than me" Weiss said

"I guess I won't forgive you for pulling me 250 miles an hour backwards" I said

Weiss exits the room with embarrassment while I continue to eat my cold mac and cheese and study

"This is going to be a weird year" I say to myself

* * *

 **And cut**

 **Felix: God dammit Rob I said something else than that**

 **Me: Well if you weren't saying it quickly and chasing after Andrew and Excel. She would pull as hard**

 **Weiss: HEY!**

 **Me: Oh shit the tsundere is here I have to hide**

 **Weiss: Get back here Rob**

 **Felix laughs**

 **Weiss: And you too Felix. I saw your drawings**

 **Felix: Well time to run now**

 **This is robloxian2456 signing off**


	8. Chapter 5(Part 3)

**Rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

 **My story and my characters belong to me**

 **Nekopara characters belong to Sekai Project**

* * *

Chapter 5c: Walking down memory lane

Excel was in the Library studying for Literature after he was spying on Andrew and Velvet for some odd reason probably he has some reasoning to the spying. Then he really didn't want to study because he is an ace student in the school, but before he studied more Team VACM, Ruby and Yang were heading towards his way

'Probably it's that date night about Maple and I' Excel thought 'I wonder what Felix is doing?'( **AN: Guess what the hell is going on the same day)**

Excel knows what the is going on because he knew Weiss was talking to him about Felix and asking where he is, Excel was going out to the city for some stuff in the city but Yang wanted him to follow her in some city stuff. But Excel was thinking about he met Coco

* * *

 ** _Beacon Acadmey_**

 ** _One Year ago_**

 ** _Excel P.O.V_**

 _I was not on a good mood for this new year because of the new students in and the old students moving up through the ranks, with Andrew with more strict than usual and stuff but in the stream of students coming from the ballroom to the cliff for initiation but I spotted a certain brunette in the crowd. And she was eyeing me like she was examining for boyfriend material or something_

 _"Hi there" I said trying to break the Awkwardness between us_

 _"Hey" the girl infront of me said coldly_

 _"Why are you talking with me?" I question this girl "Aren't you suppose to be at the cliff?"_

 _"Yeah by the way what is your name?" She asked me_

 _"Well the name's Excel Veruk" I replied "Your's?"_

 _"My name is Coco Adel" The named 'coco' said_

 _"Well please to meet you, and you might enjoy studying here" I said_

* * *

 ** _Vale City_**

 ** _10 months ago_**

 ** _Excel P.O.V_**

 _It's been a hard couple of months and the weird shit in the first semester but I am dating team CFVY's leader. Coco Adel she is just a fashionista but she is lovable by me and today is our fifth date but I feel very uncomfortable. Andrew is already dating Velvet, and Andrew keeps teasing me about Coco and other stuff._

 _"Hey Ex" Coco called me by the nickname she named me_

 _"Yeah Co" I replied_

 _"This is our fifth date together and should we go to the next level" Coco said_

 _"Next level?" I said "Maybe, what were you listening in to their 'mating'"_

 _Coco's face was so red you can heat up the world "N-n-no"_

 _"Are you sure about that?" I said teasing my girlfriend "Because you seem overprotective of Velvet, and when you yelled at Andrew because he left on Vel's birthday"_

 _"Why did he do that?" Coco said "I mean what is Ozpin doing with Andrew?"_

 _"Well he is giving Andrew missions I think" I replied_

 _"What was he thinking?" my girlfriend said in anger_

 _"Well he had a reason to go on that mission" I said trying to calm my girlfriend down_

* * *

 ** _Beacon Academy (Dorms)_**

 _ **9 months ago**_

 _ **Excel P.O.V**_

 _I was sitting in my dorm, Andrew and Velvet is god knows where. And I think I could hear Velvet moaning from somewhere but I think some noise cancellation will help but I can hear them because of my cat ears. Then I see Coco walking in her face filled with redness_

 _"What happened to you" I said to my girlfriend_

 _"N-Nothing" Coco replied_

 _"Are you sure?" I said with one eyebrow raised "You look like you are a bit excited down there"_

 _Coco just remembered she is wearing her sleeping wear and in my eyes she look just wonderful_

 _"So nyou really want to get to the next level?" I said_

 _"Yeah" she said pretty willingly_

 _But I just remembered this is mine and her's first time_

 **Lemon Stuff here you can Skip if you want**

 _Next thing I knew Coco was kissing me passionately and she began to take my shirt off. I had my hands under her sleeping wear and I had my hands on her breast. She was kissing my neck. And I moved down from neck to her womanhood and sucked all the down_

 _"More" Coco said Seductively_

 _And we moved from the center of the dorm to my bed I was on top my girlfriend, then we turned around and coco was sucking my dick_

 _"My god you have such a big cock" Coco said_

 _"Thanks I have been working out" I joked with her_

 _Coc was sucking the seven inch dick in her mouth until I could feel the dick go to the back of my girlfriend's throat_

 _"C-Coco i-if you keep doing that I am going to cum" I said moaning_

 _Then I came in her mouth she was drinking every single drop of cum. I was ready to put my girth into my girlfriend_

 _"Put that cock inside me, I am so wet" Coco said_

 _"Its going to hurt" I said just incase she smacks me  
_

 _"Ok" That was the reply I got from her_

 _I put my dick inside her womanhood slowly_

 _"Did you eat a pill because I am not planning to have kids anytime soon?" I said just because I feel like cumming inside my girlfriend_

 _"Yeah I did" Coco replied "And please go faster"_

 _I went faster each thrust and she was moaning so hard_

 _"I love your dick so much. Please cum inside me" Coco demanding_

 _I was going to but I kept going but after a few minutes have passed I came into Coco_

 _"Yeep" That is all was coco said "Your cum is inside me and it's so warm"_

 _My manhood was still inside her and I kept going after a few hours of having sex with my girlfriend we both pass out_

 **Lemon Stuff finished**

 _I woke up the next morning with my girlfriend next to me but I also saw the rest of my team_

 _"You should get some clothes on" Drago said_

 _I looked down and saw I was butt naked, I grabbed some of my clothing the wore it_

 _"Jesus man how fucking feral do you have to be?" Andrew said "After we came in we saw you fuck the shit out of coco, and didn't notice us in the room"_

 _So is that why I saw three black silhouettes in the room but my brain phased them out_

 _"You know it felt good" I said_

 _"Yeah I know the feeling" Andrew replied_

 _"Well time to get to class then" Drago said_

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Present day**

 **Third person**

Excel was just leaving the library to go to Vale city and let see what will happen

'Well another day is another go' Excel thought

 **A few hours later**

I was walking back I see Andrew near the door of our dorm before we walked in we saw Felix and Weiss

"Felix are you ea-" Andrew stopped mid sentence

"Wow Andrew you can't fin-" I finished mid sentence

"Uhh I guess we should get going. See ya later Felix" Andrew said, he and I ran off or disappeared

"Weiss do you have any glyhs to pull me?" My brother said but he said it incorrectly "Wait WEISS DON'T PULL ME"

I hear that off in the distance I heard a huge thump on the floor

* * *

 **And cut Woah this is a hard chapter to write**

 **Coco: That girth felt good**

 **Excel: I knew you would like it**

 **Me: You should know that it was your first time**

 **Andrew: Yeah, and stop listening in to my and velvet stuff**

 **Velvet: Yeah**

 **Me: I should really lock the door**

 **Haziq: Yeah you should**

 **Excel: Who are you**

 **Excel points at Haziq**

 **Haziq: Well its time for me to go**

 **Me: See ya later**

 **Felix: You know that hurt alot**

 **Weiss: I said I was sorry**

 **Me: ok time to end this**

 **This is robloxian2456 signing off**


	9. Chapter 5(Part 4)

**A/N: My characters for this story belongs to me, and rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

* * *

Chapter 5d: Walking down memory lane

Drago was sleeping in his team's dorm when he heard a door knock, he woke up and walked towards the door opened it up to show that is Weiss knocking on his team's dorm

"I got it" Drago said to Felix

"Hey, is Felix here?" Weiss asked Drago

Drago looked around and saw Felix coming out from the kitchen with some newly microwaved Mac n cheese.

"Yeah he is here at the table with his Mac n' cheese" Drago replied

"I want to talk to him about my brother-in-law" she said

"Ok, I will let you in" Drago said letting Weiss in

Felix turns around with mac and cheese stuffed in his mouth and gave hand signals that says 'I am eating, you can come in' Weiss sits on Andrew's bed

"And I will leave, see ya later Felix" Drago leaves

Drago left the dorm while Felix is eating, but while he was probably 20 feet away he could hear Felix yell

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCK" Felix shouted "I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THIS TSUNDERE"

Drago was laughing on the inside because he knows about the love/hate relationship between the two. Drago heads towards the combat arena to test out is dust powers

'I wonder how these powers work' he thought

A dummy robot was moving towards Drago and he used firerock and it fired out of his right dust-infused hand. More bots pop up and he had some work to do

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

30 minutes later

After he finished battling the bots he saw a certain red hooded girl watching him when he was fighting 'Oh shit' Dragos thought

"OH MY GOD" Ruby screamed in awe "Howdoyoushootfirefromyourhands"

'Oh god this girl is fast' Drago thought 'Is this the girl that will dislodged our plans?'

"I had some powers that I was born with" Drago lied

"ThatissocoolIwishedIcoulddowhatyoudid" Ruby said so fast

"You can wish all you can" Drago said

"Howdidyougetyourpowers" Ruby said

"Well if you slowed down I will tell you" Drago said calming the hyper girl

"Ok so will you tell me please" Ruby said with puppy eyes

'Damm those puppy eyes' Drago thought

* * *

 **8 years ago**

 ** _Drago P.O.V_**

 _I was going home from relaxing in the public library but something felt off when I reached home no one was home, which was kinda normal but this was a weird type of alone like someone is going to kidnap me or something like that, but this is Atlas the most highly technological kingdom on remnant but I felt a sting on my neck._

 _Ten hours later_

 _I was on a operating table, wait why am I here? First of HOW did I get here?, and why the hell am I doing in a science lab? I see someone coming towards me and it is a woman looks likes she is a hunter, but why would a hunter be here? But this looks like something about a certain experiment to put dust in people's blood system. WAIT AM I A TEST SUBJECT, god dammit I hear someone say "The subject is awakening, put some drugs in him" and they did just that I got drugged and I faded to black_

 _Three days later_

 _I woke up to see I am on a bed a very comfortable bed and I see the same people but I felt like I slept for days. A tall woman who was wearing a black cloak came towards me and said "You have been sleeping for three days little one" her voice was very soothing and I felt calm and relax and I see the dust in my bloodstream and they did it I think I may be the only one to ever survive this stupid biological experiment and then I was put to work_

 _Five weeks later_

 _I was training for what feels like weeks but I am getting my powers in check it looks like I could control/summon dust but it is a work in progress but the tall woman her name is Salem I think I don't know I keep forgetting her name it feels like she is removing any memory involving her but I must train more_

 _Six months later_

 _Salem brought in one of her partners to train me more in how I control my powers her name is Cinder. What like the fairytale Cinderella, why would your parents name you after a fairytale well beats me because my name Drago so I guess my parent like dragons or something like that but she is training me and I get to know her more and if I finish my training I am going to be an agent of Salem but that is far from where I am how is an eight year old going to spy on other people_

* * *

 **Present day**

"So that is how I got my powers Ruby" Drago said

"Oh my god but why would Atlas do that to you though" Ruby asked

"I don't know Ruby I just don't know" Drago replied

"Well I must get going now bye Nandos" Ruby said running away

"No one calls me that!" Drago screamed at the running away Ruby

'Well I guess I would let her call me Nandos' Drago thought blushing

* * *

 **Well folks that is a stupid Dragos chapter I am just a bit lazy with his character**

 **Dragos: HEY ITS NOT LIKE YOU MADE ME INTO THIS**

 **Me: Woah there man you said you were ok by being this**

 **Haziq: Yeah Dragos you said it yourself**

 **Dragos: HOW DID I SAID IT MYSELF ITS NOT LIKE THERE IS SOMEONE LIKE ME**

 **Haziq: Well there is and his name is Fariz**

 **Fariz: I really hate you all right now**

 **Ammar: At least you didn't suffer**

 **Me: How the fuck did you guys get here?**

 **Rui-chan: You keep leaving the door open honey**

 **Me: God dammit I hate myself I should really close and lock that door**

 **Rui-chan: Well this is Rob's gf signing him off and I hope you favorite, follow and review a bit of criticism will help him**


	10. Chapter 6

**My characters and my story belong to me**

 **Rwby and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Chapter 6: You do what you do best

During Professor's Port's class while he was talking about how to take out Grim and the best way how, then he starts to talk about his time where he fought of a bunch of Grim, Andrew thinks that Port is exaggerating for most of his stories because he wants his students to know about his 'glorious' achievements and other stuff like that

"Is any of you discriminated because of your heritage?" Professor Port asked the students

Andrew knew who is in this class and who would raise their hands it was the faunus because of the different animal features that they have well most people would cast the faunus aside but Andrew and his family were not 'most' people his family has been helping the faunus secretly through many generations the organization that his family was apart of, well made a long time ago is the "Confederacy of free peoples" or just the "Confederacy." This organization has been helping and recruiting, humans and faunus alike to work for the Confederacy. The White Fang has been helping the Confederacy through peaceful means, but all of that changed when the old leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new leader took to the charge and attacked the Confederacy, thinking that they manipulated the faunus to join them but this planed backfired a few days later. When the White Fang attacked the Outpost: Mojave in Menagerie and killed 30 Confederate personnel, which most were faunus the Confederacy retailed with force of mostly veteran faunus rangers after they took back the outpost, they took around 300 White Fang members and asked them polity to give up and go to jail or join the CFE. 200 White Fang members joined the CFE because they saw how the CFE protect and serve faunus and human alike. But before that encounter there was the Great War.

"Could someone please demonstrate what is it like to be a real hunter" the professor said

Weiss raised her hand up "I could sir"

"Well Ms. Schnee please come on down and face your opponent" Port said

After she changed into her combat gear she was ready to fight her opponent which is in a cage

"Woo go Weiss" Ruby supported Weiss

 **Timeskip you know the drill if you watched the Webseries**

After the practiced fight Weiss was furious at Ruby

"Why did you have to distract me?" Weiss said to Ruby

"Well I want to give you support" Ruby replied "Isn't that what a team leader is supposed to do?"

"NO THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD ACT AND YOU SHOULD NOW ACT LIKE A CHILD" Weiss said and walked away from Ruby

Unknown to both of them a few people were watching

"You should go help her Andrew" Someone said to Andrew

"Well we would if I could change her mind Oz" Andrew replied back to Ozpin

* * *

 ** _Andrew P.O.V_**

I was walking around where to find Weiss and from the looks of it she is outside on the balcony

"Weiss" I said

She turns around and looks at me

"Andrew how did you find me?" She asked me

"Well you are not hard to find actually" I replied

"How do you manage a team full of idiots" Weiss said and I hit her at the back of the head

"Ow" she exclaimed

"For gods sake, you should know I have been on a team of idiots for around three years now маленький сестрада" I said

"I know 義兄弟 its just hard to think that I have her for a team leader" she said to me

"Вам это действительно важно?" I said in a tongue only a few people understand

"Yes because I have to live up a family name" She pouted back "And she acts like a kid"

"Well probably because she is a kid Weiss" I said "She is two years younger than you"

I patted her head and went back in

"Oh and Weiss?" I said

"Hm?" Weiss answered

"She is doing the best for her team and she is energetic the energy to keep the team going" I said then I walked back in

* * *

 _Weeks later_

The Vytal festival is here and many students are coming in from the three other academies. Andrew and his team were on there way to the auditorium for Ozpin's speech and him and his team bumped into three other students from what looks like Haven

"Excuse me miss" Andrew said

"Oh its nothing I didn't see you there" the girl said back to Andrew

Andrew studied the teen and see her eyes its like he had seen it somewhere but he will have to report this to Oz soon or later

"Where is the auditorium?" The green haired teen asked him

"Follow the mass of students" Andrew replied back

While Andrew, Felix and Excel was walking towards the auditorium Drago grabbed the girls arm and pulled her in

"My my a feisty one aren't you?" she asked the tank

"Are you here proceed with the objective Cinder?" Drago asked 'Cinder'

"Well yes I am" Cinder said "Are you going to stop me?"

"No because I will follow her commands to the end" Drago said

"So shall we go to the auditorium?" Cinder asked

"We shall Ms. Fall, we shall" Drago said

Drago, Cinder and the other two **(You know who)** arrived in the auditorium to hear Headmaster Ozpin speech

 **One Long Speech later**

After the speech most students are moved to classes well they get some free time until classes. After a few hours Weiss was talking Andrew about the a upcoming dance

"Andrew would it be good" Weiss said

"Weiss you should know the dance is a long ways out" Andrew said

"But would do I ask out?" Weiss said

'I know who you would ask out but he won't accepted it anyways' Andrew thought

"You know you are think to far ahead, are you going to plan your marriage in school?" Andrew tease his sister-in-law

Weiss' face was full red when he said this "W-What no, I wouldn't think that far ahead but why do you think I am planning my marriage?"

"It's just a hunch" Andrew replied

'We will see what lies ahead for us' he thought

* * *

 **Rob: And cut Jesus fucking Christ sorry for the long update**

 **Rui: It's about time too you were to busy with work and stuff**

 **Rob: Well I feel like my ideas are just copies**

 **Rui: Don't say that *Hugs Rob* You know you made these ideas and took inspiration from many stories**

 **Rob: Thanks Rui, Hey is the door opened again?**

 **Rui: Oh its for some people**

 **Minna/Trude: ROB!**

 **Rob: Oh Bugga *tries to run away from the two Karlslanders***

 **Minna: Its been a long time since you wrote a fanfic about us**

 **Trude: Yeah and you deleted the fanfic**

 **Rob: It was bad from the start my character was shite**

 **Minna: Rob don't say that**

 **Trude: Commander we should drag him with us**

 **Rui: I will help**

 **Rob: What NO DON'T HELP THEM**

 ***Rob gets tackled by Rui and dragged by the three girls***

 **Rob: NO I DON'T WANT TO WRITE A STRIKE WITCHES FANFIC**

 **Rui: It would be fun**

 **Rob: IT WOULD BE THE DEATH OF ME**

 ***The three girls dragged Rob to the Strike Witches Universe***

 **Sean: Well that happened, well guys as Rob would say "Have a nive day and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter"**

 ***Rob yelling in the distance***

 **Rob: NO I WON'T**


	11. Confederacy background

**Rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

 **My story and my characters belong to me**

 **This is going to be the background of the organization that Andrew talked about**

* * *

The Confederate Remnant, or CR **(Sorry I misspelled it)**

Status: _**Active**_

Leader: Aberdeen Rev Wilkinson

Main Base: 35 miles from Vale City

Members: 35,324 Human and Faunus

Equipment: Advanced

Allegiance: Kingdom of Vale, Menagerie, Kingdom of Vacuo

Background: The Confederate Remnant was not always like this. Before 'The Great War' and after the written records were gone about the old Confederacy that lived and was now the Kingdom of Vale. After the Confederacy fell during 'The Great War' most of the assets of the Confederacy were stolen by Mantel because of the advanced technology seem pretty good for them but the only thing that Mantel didn't know that most of the blueprints were in a language that they don't understand. During the war when the Confederacy were in turmoil most of it's citizens wanted to stop sending troops and resources to a pointless war, at the time the ancestor of Andrew and Sean were leading the Confederacy and he saw the turmoil and suffering his citizens and he pleaded to the King of Vale to stop this war. He understood the hardships in the Confederacy, most soldiers that fought in the war on the side of Vale were Confederacy citizens and they wanted out and also they don't want to let the advanced tech to the other powers. Through many years the Kingdom of Vale and The Confederation States of Saunus were the best of friends, they helped each other through out the Kingdom and Confederacy history, while the Confederacy had advanced technology for the time and helped the young Kingdom of Vale to grow, the Kingdom was protected by it's natural barriers which helped the Confederacy, because it's defense force can focus on, one area at a time. When the grim attacked the Confederacy the Kingdom of Vale helped the CSS with it's rebuilding purpose and defend against the grim when the creatures were pushed back from the CSS lands, they had to put up the 'Frontier Wall' as it's citizens called the wall. It was monitored 24/7 when Vale was contacted by Mantel, Mistral and Vacuo, they kept the CSS as a secret because the CSS requested it because of the technology and the CSS knew about the other kingdoms out there and they were abit "protective" about their technology to the other kingdoms except it's ally, Vale.

When the Kingdom of Vale expanded out beyond the mountain range, the extension of the city of attacked a couple weeks after it's built and CSS protecting the city, but when the grim attacked it was too much of the CSS and VDEF tried to hold off the grim but they got overrun in a few hours despite the CSS having better technology to deal with the grim it was not fully tested on the field and on grim, the CSS was led by the Wilson dynasty pretty ironic right. But the CSS under the Wilkinson dynasty was very prosperous, sometimes the Wilkinsons will intermarry the son or daughter of the King of Vale so people will say that the CSS and Vale had blood relations and stuff like that.

Many historians believe that the Warrior King was a descendant of a Wilkinson but they are not certain because of the records lost during the 'Great War' the CSS had faunus citizens in it's nation and many faunus liked being under the reign of the Wilkinsons, but after its deconstruction after the war most of the CSS faunus citizens were moved to Menagerie like most faunus.

But many people believe the CSS was gone but the will, fire and spirit of the CSS will never die in the hearts and minds of the people but every year that fire was dying out, but when the Confederated Remnant was formed it was told that it was being led by the Wilkinson dynasty the fire was lit back up when the announcement was broadcast out on old CSS channels, the old citizens of the CSS came to the location where the announcement was broadcast out and they were happy that the Wilsons were alive but some of the old citizens of the CSS and many other faunus created the peaceful organization called the White Fang, the White Fang didn't know about the Remnant existing but only a selected few that were trusted by the Remnant knew about it existing, as many years went on the Remnant grew in size but the only Kingdom of Vale knew about the existence, years pass and when the SDC was using faunus slave labor and Tim Chris Wilson was furious. He wanted to destroy the SDC but he didn't want the Remnant to be known to the rest of the world only it's trusted allies.

The Wilson's were known to the world as the talented Huntsmen and Huntress, but never the leaders of the CSS and the CR and they were also infamously known as ''The Grim Deceivers" but they were also known the to the world as "The Dark Repulsers." And they went to many academies and they were liked by students and teachers alike.

When Aberdeen Rev Wilkinson came into the picture it was when the world was see what could the White Fang do when he studied at Beacon academy became friends with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, he was a solo type of guy he was never on a team but he looked out for the people. After the graduated and led the Confederate Remnant, when the attack on the Outpost: Mojave happened, he changed and people noticed but he was not cruel to the faunus under the CR banner but he was nice to everyone but he will allowed more faunus to join the CR, but he knew when the White Fang changed hands. When his first son was born he felt like the happiest man of his life, his wife Luna Morgan Wilson. She was part-faunus but she doesn't have any faunus features but only, Aberdeen's first son which he named Sean Waser Wilkinson but six years later he had second son and he named him Andrew Nathan Wilkinson. And when his sons grew up he told them the history behind the CR and it this tradition passed down through generations the rise and fall of the CSS and he taught them about how to govern and lead but Aberdeen will always consult his second son because Andrew will always say "I can't lead I am not a leader figure" he told him not everyone is made perfect.

But when Sean was studying in Beacon, Sean told his father about a certain girl he likes which he told him her name Aberdeen was surprised and shocked because he told him that he liked a Schnee. A name that Aberdeen despised so much but as time went on he grew to like the Schnee, after they graduated Beacon. Sean was a full blown hunter but a couple years went on he proposed to his long time girlfriend Winter Schnee. Aberdeen was fine with the exchange he supported his son's decision and weeks went on the two was happily married but it was all done in secret because Aberdeen knew that Jacques Schnee would throw something out the window, not alot of people knew about the marriage. But a few knew like Winter's little sisiter Weiss and few close to her, when Aberdeen knew that Andrew was doing something at the docks and Ozpin applied him and two others that were with him to Beacon academy. Andrew's birthday was two day before the new school year starts, so practically he is of age to join, during the two years in Beacon when his son will tell him about his team was comprised of people who don't take thing serious but knowing himself he was like that before.

* * *

 ***Rob crawling***

 **Rob: Jesus looks like I manage to get this done before I was fully dragged away**

 **Minna: Oh Robby~**

 **Rob: Oh fuck me**

 **Trude: I heard you**

 **Rui: He is here somewhere**

 **Lucas: Hey guys**

 **Kurumi: Hi**

 **Rui: Kurumi, Lucas your here**

 **Lucas: Pretty spacious room you have here**

 **Kurumi: Yeah**

 **Rui: This is not my room it's Rob**

 **Kurumi: Rob? That one guy I dated long ago**

 **Rui: Yup my likable Robby**

 **Rob: Not likable more like a person to torment *Rob talks to himself***

 **Trude/Minna/Rui: FOUND YOU**

 **Rob: Oh bugga, gotta run**

 **Kurumi: Hi Rob**

 **Rob: Hi Kurumi and hi Lucas**

 **Lucas: Hey**

 **Rob: Well can't stay here and chat so bye**

 ***Rob running away***

 **Minna/Trude: GET BACK HERE**

 ***Minna and Trude running after Rob***

 **Lucas: What happened?**

 **Rui: You know that old Strike Witches fanfic?**

 **Kurumi: You mean the one he deleted?**

 **Rui: Yeah that one**

 **Lucas: I remember that it was a good story though**

 **Kurumi: Yeah it was good but if he thinks is bad and it was his story**


	12. Chapter 7(Part 1)

**A/N: My characters for this story belongs to me, and rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

 **And as you can read I have been making some of the characters not the same as canon but I had too for my characters to fit but I could manage. My grammar is not great but not horrible but I am still improving, after the death of Chester, I was mourning his death still it just sucks that he had to go like that I bet most of us grew up with Linkin Park. Well unless if you had a inner emo when you were growing up but it doesn't matter don't us all.**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Friends and Old Enemies (Part 1)

As days went on in Beacon academy someone is probably going insane and that person's name is Drago. Maybe its because he is getting pranked again by Excel

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Drago yelled

"Ummm.. Nuthing~" Excel said smiling sadistically

"That doesn't look like nothing" Andrew said

Drago was hanging upside down in their dorm, apparently someone thought that it was fun for a 200 pound heavy tank to hung upside down with a rope.

"How did you manage to hang Drago by his feet?" Andrew asked Excel

"Science bitch" Excel replied

"Okay then I am going somewhere" Andrew walked out

"Hey guys where ar- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Felix said

"Ummm.. Nuthing~" Excel said smiling sadistically at Felix like he wants to do something with him like convincing Weiss to chase him

"Ok I am going to walk the other way" Felix said looking slightly pale

Felix walked out by he was out of earshot when Excel was talking about his pranks

"At least its not another prankster that I know" Andrew said to no one

* * *

 **Somewhere else on Remnant**

"Achoo" Someone sneezed because it was a mention

"Neo are you ok?" A male figure asked 'Neo'

"Yeah just someone talking about me" 'Neo' Answered the figure

* * *

 **Back in Beacon**

Andrew was just walking towards his last class of the day and when he entered the classroom to see he was the last person in class execpt this was history and you can say Andrew was sort of a history buff

"Ah Mr. Wilkinson you are surprising late today" Mr- Dr. Oobleck said "Care to answer one of my questions?"

"I am late because a certain someone was playing pranks as usual" Andrew said "Yeah I'm fine of answering any questions that you throw at me"

"Why did the The Confederation States of Saunus enter The Great War?" Dr. Oobleck asked Andrew

Everybody in the room looked confused because they don't know oh this Confederation

"The CSS join the war on the side of the Vale and Vacuo. Because the CSS was on the fence of joining the war or not because of the Faunus Rights Revolution, left the CSS under heavy stress because at the time the CSS was breaking down and its citizens angry at Mantel and Mistral but after a Mantel attack on a Confederate convoy containing faunus citizens of the CSS. The public was outraged at the sudden attack on their people so the King of the CSS gave Vale and Vacuo his full allegiance. After many battles with against Mantel and Mistral but they never account that the CSS would implement their special forces to be the vanguard for the CSS and the special forces at the time was made up of 90% Faunus and 10% Human but after the war the CSS was beginning to crumble and when it collapsed most of the citizens of the CSS moved to Vale, Vacuo and the surrounding areas. But history was lost during the war so sometimes we will never know why they helped Vale and Vacuo" Andrew said

The entire class was surprised to hear that people were living with the Faunus and showed equality but it didn't surprised Dr. Oobleck because he hear the entire story from Andrew's father and read books that the Confederate remnant had salvaged from the collapse of the CSS

"Well Mr. Wilkinson thank you for the answer" Dr Oobleck said "You may go towards your seat"

 **After one class later**

Andrew was walking out of the class but someone stopped him and it was blake

"Blake what is it?" Andrew said

"What did you know about the Faunus?" Blake said

"Is it because you are a faunus yourself" Andrew whispered to her ear

"How did you know?" Blake whispered in surprised

"It is pretty oblivious Ms. Belladona" Andrew said walking off

 **Unknown location**

Drago was walking around an old facility which looks like it was occupied by someone

"Look at what the dragon dragged back in" A unknown voice said

"I am just exploring Billy Bear" Drago answered the voice

The person revealed himself and his name was 'William Bearshark'

"You know how many women did I rape to get infomation?" Willam said

"How many little girls did you have sex with the line 'Come around the campfire children'?" Drago retorted

"Aww why man do you have to be like that?" Will said while faking his hurtfulness

"WHY WHY its probably because you are a fucking rapist in the group" Drago yelled at Will

"Well if you said it like that I love raping the young women and girls on remnant" Will said smiling as a evil villan

"But I have a mission to kill you for not completing your mission" Will added taking out his weapon which is stupid sword fish

"Why do have a sword fish as a weapon?" Drago said

"Well it was the only thing I had available at the time" Will said

Will dashed forward towards Drago but he didn't take note that Drago had flamethrower and a few minutes later Will's swordfish is now food because he is dumb for attacking a person with a flamethrower but as Drago tried to disarm or knock out Will for some reason Will had the semblance of One punch man and knocked most of Drago's armor and he was lying on the floor with one broken arm and a bloody nose. So Drago saw Will walking towards him with a glowing hand and Drago crawled towards his rocket launcher and he shot a dust rocket at Will but it didn't take in effect.

"So it looks like you are going to die now Drago" Will said

"Are you sure about that?" Someone said of the distance

Will was shot in the shoulder by someone in the distance and, now both people are now on the floor and they both see someone else who is not associating with the White Fang but Drago knows who it is.

"Looks like I found a spy" Andrew said

"Well shit" Drago said

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

Andrew and Drago arrived at Beacon just on time to because Andrew was suppose to report to Ozpin for a mission

"Drago I have to bring you Ozpin's office" Andrew said

"Why do I need to go to the Headmaster's office?" Drago questioned

"Because you know why" Andrew just plainly said

After a few minutes of walking to the elevator to go up to Ozpin's office

"Well looks like you found the spy Andrew" Glynda said

"Well I was trialing him the entire time" Andrew replied

"Looks like things can be in order" Ozpin said

"Now to get things down in business" Ironwood said

"Should we even interrogate him?" Andrew said

"We need permission to do so" Glynda said

Drago was just standing infront of Ozpin waiting for his questioning

* * *

 **Rob: YAY I MANAGE TO GET THIS DONE**

 **Rui: But you are putting this into parts again**

 **Rob: Well there is just too much shit to cover in this chapter**

 **Rui: You could just write a longer chapte**

 **Rob: I don't want to bore the readers**

 **Rui: Well in other words I hope you guys enjoy this story so far**


	13. Chapter 7(Part 2)

**My characters and my story belong to me**

 **Rwby and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Chapter 7: New friends Old enemies(Part 2)

Drago was being questioned by his own teachers for something he had no say on, well he sort of had a say in it but it was because she ordered him to spy for her, Drago was looking around the room and just see Andrew leaning on one of the walls drinking something. He is should be helping him because he is on his team and he is his teammate, and now he is here being questioned by his teachers because of espionage and working with Salem

"Now Mr. Reinando now can you please answer some questions for us" Ozpin said

"What if I don't want to" Drago said

"Well we need answers Mr. Reinando so can you please cooperate with us" Ironwood said

"Are you going to force me or something?" Drago said

"No we are not but you need too answer some of our questions" Ironwood said

"If you don't answer some of our questions I will fucking kill you right here right now" Andrew said coldly

Glynda walked to put her hand on top of Andrew's shoulder

"Andrew please don't do this" She said in a motherly voice

"Just answer the questions before I change my mind" Andrew threaten Drago

"Thank you Mr. Wilkinson" Ozpin said "Now Mr. Reinando can you tell us about your mission?"

"My mission was just to scout out the strong and weak points of the school" Drago said

"You're lying" Andrew said blankly

"Ok fine my mission was to find the relic and the Autumn maiden" Drago said

"Why were you at the abandon facility?" Ironwood qustions Drago

"I was suppose to be there to report in to get ready with the next phase of the mission, but from the looks of it the White Fang wants me dead" Drago answered

"What is the next phase of the mission?" Glynda asked

"I was meant to meet up with another of Salem's pawn so she could get info on where the maiden is" Drago answered

"Well that concludes the questions for now" Ozpin said "Mr. Wilkinson you can leave now"

Andrew saluted Ozpin and walked towards the elevator

'I called him a teammate I should've known that she is behind all this' Andrew thought

* * *

 _ **Few days later**_

Its been a couple of days since Drago was revealed to be a spy but it was not revealed to the students because they don't want to cause panic in the school but Andrew has become hostile towards Drago and everybody can see the hostilities but everybody thought it was a minor thing like Drago helped Felix to steal his cookie stash but Velvet and a couple of students knew otherwise. Velvet was trying to find her boyfriend afterschool and classes were finished but she stop someone on one of the rooftops and she instinctively thought of Andrew and she fast walked over to the location to find Andrew sitting there. Velvet walked up behind Andrew and hugged him

"Oh Vel I didn't think anyone was looking for me" Andrew said startled

"Well I am looking for you because I am worried" Velvet said

"I am here now but you have the right to be worried" Andrew said

"What is happening? Why are you being hostile to your teammate?" she ask

"Something I can not tell you and don't call Drago my 'teammate' he doesn't deserve to be called my teammate" Andrew replied coldly **(Wee Anime influence)**

"Why are you like this?" Velvet asked her boyfriend "Are you becoming a monster like the rest of humanity?"

"No I am not being a monster Velvet I am still me" Andrew tried to calm her down

"Get away from me" Velvet screamed

Andrew smacks some sense into Velvet and she has tears in her eyes and holding her face

"VELVET I am not a monster I am still me please understand I am doing this to protect you" Andrew said **(Keep in mind he is not the main character)**

"What are you protecting me from?" Velvet asked

"An evil that I can't tell you" Andrew replied

"I am done with you" Velvet said crying "We should break up" **(Woo Anime style breakup-ish)**

Velvet walked away crying 'I can't believe I did that' she thought

"Dammit I can't believe she did that" Andrew said to himself "But I must press on even if things are in the way"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile Felix and Excel**_

Felix was sleeping and Excel was planning to prank Felix so he had something mischievous planned

"Looks like I got these porn mags so I could prank Felix with them when he finds out tomorrow" Excel said smiling

Excel took the porn mags and hid them in the bed frame

"This is going to fun" Excel said happily "Well sorry brutha' you dead now"

* * *

After setting up the prank for Felix. Excel sees Drago and Andrew coming in

"I am going to sleep" Drago said "Its a long night"

Drago took a shower and changed to his sleeping wear and went to sleep meanwhile Andrew sees that Excel is setting up a prank

"Are you setting up a prank again?" Andrew asked the resident prankster he just nodded

"Ok then so are you going to use the 'Karen Desu' prank to Drago and Felix?" he added and Excel just nodded

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

Excel woke up 5 minutes earlier than everyone else except for Andrew because he wakes up an one earlier than everyone else

"Yay now I can do the wake up call" Excel said while holding his scoll on a audio piece that is titled 'Desu desu desu'

Andrew was already dressed for school and when Excel activated his song with max volume

'Thank god Andrew got some sound foam for the room or everybody will kill me' Excel thought

The song that was playing so loud it woke up Drago and Felix and they were protecting their ears well for Felix's case two pairs of ears but Excel looked around to see Andrew with headphones looks like he is listening music

* * *

 _ **Afterschool**_

Felix was glad that classes were over he walked to his team dorm and he saw something protruding out from his bed frame

'What is this' Felix thought

He walked over to his bed frame and took out the protruding thing out his bed frame and it was porn

"What are you holding" Someone said behind him

Felix turned around to see Weiss, Chocola and Vanilla

'Well I am fucked' Felix thought

"Felix I have something to tell you" Weiss said

'Is it because you have crush on me and wanna ask me out to the dance' Felix thought

"I have a crush on you and I want to go to the dance with you" Weiss said what he was thinking

"Ok I am fine on going to the dance with you but I feel like you having a crush on me is fake" Felix said

"Wait what are you sure? But yeah the crush thing is a bit fake but I want to know more about you" Weiss said

"Felix~kun what is that you're holding?" Chocola asked Felix

"It's nothing" Felix said

Vanilla grabbed the porn mags

"These don't look like nothing Felix~senpai" Vanilla said

Weiss looked at the porn mags

"Wait you read this?" she said in surprised

"What no I won't do such a thing" Felix said with his hands up

"Pervert" All three girls yelled

Felix got beaten up by the three girls and when they were done they walked out of the room not wanting to listen to his arguments

"Sometimes I hate you brother" Felix said

* * *

 **Rob: YESH MY DOC SAVED YEA**

 **Haizq: Jesus Rob please calm down**

 **Neo: DADDY CAN YOU PLEASE WRITE ME IN AS A SISTER TO ANDREW**

 **Andrew: Rob please don't**

 **Rob: I might write it in but Rui and I have some more ideas**

 **Haziq: Also me**

 **Rob: And Haziq**

 **Rui: Well Neo lets go to sleep now lets not disturb you dad with his work**

 **Neo: Ok mom bye dad**

 **Rob: Bye Neo**

 **Haziq: You know you just set yourself up with a world of torture**

 **Rob: Well whats done is done**

 **But I hope you guys leave a review and give me some more ideas to move this story through and this is Rob signing off**


	14. Chapter 7(Part 3)

**A/N: My characters and this story belongs to me**

 **Rwby and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Chapter 7: New friends Old enemies(Part 3)

Drago was just minding his own business about he might need to think about Cinder and Salem on how they will punish him if he was found out but it looks like it is safe for him but in the corner of his vision he saw Cinder

'Speak of the Devil' Drago thought

"Oh hello Drago~" Cinder greeted Drago seductively

"Can you fucking stop?" Drago said

"Why can't I?" Cinder asked "Do you love someone else?"

"Maybe Cinder just maybe" Drago answered

"Oh my Drago I am very heartbroken" Cinder said feigning saddness

'Does she know that we are being watched' Drago thought

Drago saw someone with red eyes a couple feet down the hall staring at them and then walked away

'I wonder who was that' Drago thought

* * *

Andrew was just walking around and he saw Drago turn a corner and he was talking with one of Salem's pawns

'Are you fucking serious?' Andrew thought he could feel the anger risen in him and feel his eyes turning red **(Andrew is turning into a male version of Raven without the portal shit)**

'It fucking sucks I need to tell Sean about the situation' he thought

He was walking away because they were talking about a subject that he doesn't want to listen to, Andrew was walking back to his team dorm and find it empty

'Well that is normal because Excel with Maple and Felix is god knows where' Andrew thought

Andrew took out his scroll and called Sean and he picked up

"Hey there little bro" Sean said

"Hey" Andrew replied in a monotone voice

"What's up and why is your eyes red?" Sean asked

"Its nothing I am just checking in when are you and Winter coming" Andrew answered and asked his question

"Well I am going to that ball Beacon is setting up" Sean said

"Oh are you going to bring anyone?" Andrew asked

"Who do you think I would bring?" Sean asked a rhetorical question

"Who are you bringing to the ball?" Sean asked his little brother

"I was going to bring Velvet to the ball but I guess I fucked up now" Andrew said

"What happened? Because you two were like a cute couple together" Sean said

"I tried to keep a secret that you are probably briefed on by Ironwood" Sean's little brother said

"So У королевы есть пешки в Beacon" he said Andrew nodded

"да I don't know what is next" Andrew said

"Well little bro she is probably going to take out the CCT because if one goes down" Andrew's big brother said

"The system is down and they all go down" Andrew finished for his little brother

"Well on a lighter note how are you?" Sean asked lighting up the mood

"Its been good I still wish somethings can change" Andrew said

"Like what?" Sean asked out of curiosity

"Like me not existing or dying because I broke a promise I made when I got with Velvet" Andrew said tearing up

"Hey if you didn't exist Velvet wouldn't be the same right? And what was the promise" Sean said calming his brother down

"The promise was 'I will be the honest I can be and will tell the truth' that was the promise" Andrew said

"You didn't her everything right?" his older brother asked

"Of course not I have broken that promise since we made because we have to keep the Confederacy a secret" Andrew said

"Well all I can say is just make up with her and it would be fine" Sean said

"I have almost gotten myself killed a bunch of times but yeah I think it would be fine" Andrew said

"Well see you later in the dance Drew" Sean said disconnecting from the call

"Yeah see you later" Andrew said

* * *

Excel was with Maple minding his own business but something was amiss because he heard crying in the surrounding area he wanted to check it out but at the same time he wanted to stay with his Maple leaf and read

"Should we go and check it out?" Maple asked her boyfriend

"Uh nah I just want to stay with you and read" Excel said

"Well I am going to check it out" Maple said

Maple got up dust off her uniform and walked towards the sound

'Well I am going to guess that is Velvet' Excel thought oh how right he was

Excel got up and followed his girlfriend and see Velvet crying at the usual meet up spot of the couple

'Sometimes I hate my luck' Excel thought

Maple walked towards the crying rabbit faunus

"Shh its ok" Maple said calming the faunus down "Tell me what happened"

"Andrew br-broke up w-with m-me" Velvet said between sobs

"Wait how you two were tight as fuck" Excel said "And Coco is going to be mad because the rest of your team is coming back next month from Vacuo"

"I will find Andrew and talk to him" Maple said

"You know its like almost sundown right?" her boyfriend said

"Yes I know that" she retorted

"Guys s-stop f-fighting" Velvet said

"Lets get you back to your dorm Velvet" Excel said

* * *

 **Well this is done for this part but what will Maple do to Andrew?**

 **We will find out in the next part**

 **And also Excel has two girlfriends Coco and Maple as you can tell they are 'sharing' him**

 **And as always this is Rob signing off**


	15. Chapter 7(Part 4)

**Rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

 **My story and my characters belong to me**

 **Well this is going to suck but this is a Excel and Felix centric chapter and a tiny bit of Andrew**

* * *

Chapter 7(part 4): New friends Old enemies

Felix was eating at the school cafeteria probably hiding from Andrew and Ruby because he stole their cookies he could hear the cries of Ruby for cookies, but he was found out by Team RWBY and JNPR

"Felix why do you have two jars of cookies?" Ruby asked the faunus

"Ummm... Midlife crisis?!" Felix replied

'Damm my plans all ruined' he thought

"Midlife crisis huh?" Weiss said Felix nodded

"You are 17 you know that right?" Ren asked

"Yeah I know that I am 17 it was the heat of the moment" Felix said then shoved a cookie in his mouth

They all facepalm because they knew about the cat faunus' behavior from Excel

"So where are the rest of your team?" Pyrrha asked Felix

"I don't know because we do different things at once" he replied

When Team RBY and JNPR left it was Weiss, she was standing infront of Felix

"So why are you still here?" he asked Weiss

"Because I want to tell you something" she said

"What is it?" Felix said

Weiss stepped forward and kissed Felix on the lips it surprised the faunus because of how the Schnees were viewed by his people but he didn't care about that but now he was focus on the kiss he was getting Weiss pulled back

"I-I am so sorry" Weiss said flustered

"Uh its fine" Felix said scratching the back of his head

"So this is how you truly feel right?" He questioned the Heirness she nodded

"Can we kiss more?" Weiss asked the faunus nodded

The two teens kiss passionately for what seems like seconds but it feels to the two teens like hours, then Yang was walking back to find Weiss kissing Felix

"Looks like the cat is outta the bag" Yang said

The two lovers broke off and looked at Yang and groan

"God dammit Yang" the two said at the same time and blushed

"Well I got to go back to my team dorm because its almost sun down" Felix said

"Ok Felix" Weiss said walking with Yang back to their team dorm

* * *

 **With Excel, Maple and Velvet**

Maple was walking angrily towards Team ADEF's dorm with Velvet and Excel in the back walking closely Maple was right infront of ADEF's door and she kicked it with all her might and they saw Andrew sitting on the floor with his gun infront of him

"Oh you broke the door" Andrew said in a monotone voice

"WHAT DOOR DID I BREAK YOU BROKE VELVET'S HEART" Maple screamed at Andrew

"I am protecting her from an evil that she must not know" He said calmly

Maple smacked him across the face

"WHAT EVIL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" she shouted at the calming Andrew

"Something you wouldn't understand" Andrew said back to the angry Maple

"IF ITS GRIM THAT MEANS SHE NEEDS NO PROTECTION BECAUSE SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST HUNTRESS IN THE SCHOOL" Maple said with more anger towards the 19 year old teen

"Excel get your girlfriend and Velvet out of our dorm" Andrew said to his teammate

"I might help you but I feel like I will get hit" Excel said

"You know that it would be helpful if you get out of here" Andrew said

"Ok then Maple come on lets go" Excel said trying to get Maple to follow him

"I WILL NOT MOVE UNTIL ANDREW APOLOGIZE TO VELVET FOR BREAKING UP WITH HER" Maple said

"Guys don't fight" Velvet said in a quiet voice

"Velvet wh-" Maple said but the rabbit faunus

"I had it enough of this fighting" Velvet said

Maple walked towards Velvet but she just left the dorm

"Good job Maple" Excel said sarcastically to his girlfriend

Maple gave a glare towards Excel

"You will understand in the meantime about the greater evil behind the grim" Andrew said to no one in particular

"What are you talking about?" Maple and Excel question the tall teen

"Oh sorry I am probably talking to myself again" Andrew said

"Ok... Then" Maple said leaving the room and dragging Excel with her

* * *

 **Back with Felix**

Felix was walking towards his team dorm and he could hear shouting coming from the dorm, but Velvet passed by him and she was crying

'Why is she crying?' The cat faunus thought

Before he could say anything she passed him and he was just standing there with his mouth opened waiting for words to come out

"What the fuck is happening?" Felix asked no one but himself

He was near to the door of his team dorm and he was about to open the door but something hit him and it was the door

'What the fuck?' Felix thought then he blacked out

* * *

 **After Felix passed out**

Maple opened the door with the such force and she and Excel heard a thud on the floor they both looked down to see Felix lying on the floor

"Good job Maple its good that you are my girlfriend" Excel said

"Hey its not my fault that he was at the door when I opened it" Maple said trying to defend herself

"Wow Maple first you lose your cool on me and then you knock out Felix, what shit are you bringing here?" Andrew said sarcastically

After Maple tried to defend herself Excel dragged his brother to his bed and placed him their until the next morning or so

* * *

 **Rob: Yay I am done with this I know its abit out of line and stuff like that**

 **Rui: He is working hard on finishing this but he has school to worry about**

 **Haziq: What is school?**

 **Ammar: Its a place we learn Haziq**

 **Rob: How- what- just- where did you come from?**

 **Haziq: Door  
**

 **Ammar: It wasn't locked**

 **Rob: For fucks sake**

 **Rui: Good job honey**

 **Rob: Nevermind that I hope you all enjoy but please review on how I can better fix this or try to get the timeline in order and as always this is Robloxian2456 signing off**

 **Rui: And this is Rui~chan signing off bye  
**


	16. Chapter 7(Part 5)

**A/N: My characters for this story belongs to me, and rwby and its characters belong to Rooster teeth**

 **And I really hope at the story is at least entertaining for you guys, also this is mostly Drago and Felix but this has some lemon in it but if you didn't see this you have been warn**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Friends and Old Enemies (Part 5)

Drago was just admiring the good morning but he feels like something or someone was watching him

"Who is out there?" He asked then a thud can be heard a feet yards away from Drago

"Is that you Ruby?" Drago asked the small person

"Uhh yes" Ruby sheepishly answered the tank

"Why are you here?" Drago asked the little riding hood

"I was trying to find you because I want to tell you something" Ruby said

"Tell me what?" The atlesian tank asked

"I li-" Rub said but was cut off by Yang

"There you are Rubes we are going to look for Felix" she said

"Ok I will be there" Ruby said

"Well Ruby I will see you later" Drago said walking away

"No Drago wait" Ruby said fast

"What do yo-" The tank was cut off by Ruby kissed him on the lips and made Drago lose his balance and falling over wwith Ruby ontop of him

After a few seconds pass by and Yang coming over

"What did you do to my sister!?" Yang shouted

"What are you talking about Yang" Ruby asked her older half-sister

"So why are you ontop of him" yang said pointing at the duo

Ruby and Drago realised this and both were blushing red as Ruby's clothing

"IamsosorryDrago" Ruby said so fast no one can comprehend

"Its fine Ruby I will leave now" Drago said walking away

After a few feet away from Ruby and Yang and they left to find Felix

'He is probably at the cafeteria' Drago thought than he thought about the kiss that he and Ruby had

He punched a wall

"Dammit why do emotions betray me now" Drago said to himself "This is the girl that is going to stop us"

Drago hated himself even more but not to the extent to kill himself

"I must fufill the Queen's wishes" He added

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

Felix was in his team dorm it was in the evening he was lying on his flat, his teammates is god knows where Drago is probably in Vale, Excel with Maple working night shift and Andrew doing solo missions

"Ahh this is the life" Felix said to himself "I got Andrews cookie here and myself being lonely this is the best day ever"

As Felix said that something was knocking on his team's dorm

'Hmm I wonder what that could be' Felix thought

Felix opened the door and he saw a package one the floor, he picked up the package and he saw the person who sent him the package it was his parents probably noting that something is up with Felix and some white haired girl. When he opened the package and he saw the worst shit ever condoms fucking condoms and pregnancy pills

"Hello Felix are you here?" A voice knocked Felix out of his trance

'Fuck don't tell me it's Weiss' He thought and when he turned around and he saw hold and behold it was Weiss

"Felix what are you holding?" Weiss said pointing at the package

"Uhhh cookies?" Felix said covering up

Weiss took a closer look at what was her "boyfriend" was holding

"Is that a condom?" Weiss asked the cat faunus

Felix nodded because he does not want to get thrown out of the building

"So do you want to do it?" Weiss said nervously

'Well I need to find Drago first to see what he is doing' the 17 year old cat faunus thought

"Well we should go to your dorm" he said

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Drago**

Drago was in Team RWBY's dorm with Ruby making out

'Why am I here?' Drago thought

"Ruby is this what you truly feel?" he asked his-now-girlfriend

"Yes I have been feeling this since I talked to you months ago" Ruby said

"You want to go to the next level?" Drago said

"Maybe, I don't know" the red reaper said

Then there was a sound of the door opening Drago moved his head to look who is at the doorway

"Oh Drago I see that you are making out with Ruby eh?" Felix said looking at Drago

"Drago could you come with me" the cat faunus said to the experiment

Drago got off the Ruby's bed he still doesn't know how or whhy, Drago was outside with Felix and he gave Drago some items

"What is this? Drago asked his teammate

"It's condoms and birth control pills" Felix said

"Why do you have this? Drago asked another question

"My parents gave them to me" Felix answered the question

"For what?" The tank asked the Faunus

"You know what" Felix just said

"Because you are taking her first's time" he added

"Yeah and you are taking Weiss's first time" Drago retorted "What are you the Ice king now?"

"No what are you talking about?" Felix responded

"Just because you are reclaming the ice queen" The tank said

"Shut your mouth dragon" The cat faunus retorted

"Drago whats taking you so long~" The cookie moster said

"Felix where are you?" Weiss said

"I will be right there" Felix and Drago said in unison

Felix and Drago walked back to RWBY's dorm to their girlfriends well in Felix's case friend with benifits becuase Weiss is forcing herself onto him, but Felix is at a crossroads because he would love Weiss if she didn't force herself into a relationship, and because he didn't want to end somewhere if Andrew finds out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys it's Robloxian2456 here I am sorry for the long update it's been such a fucking nightmare after Malaysia banned , I am able to write this down on my IPad which is another problem in its self, but in other words I have been thinking of moving this to Wattpad and writing more over there but what do you? The readers of this story think about if I write here or Wattpad. I am writing this story in Malaysia so I am also a Malaysian(Don't feel like one) We Malaysians complain a lot and it's due to our Prime Minister you could say he is the Trumo of Malaysia. We just want to vote our P. Mout of office. So on a side note PM or review to see if I move or not I really want to write more on this site it's just the fucking banned I can't write like this. And always this is Rob signing off**


End file.
